All grown up
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows.' It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the fifth series in the 'Kingdoms united' series. It is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows'**_

_**_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale.**_**_

_**It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. This story is already finished and has six chapters and I will be updating every two days :)**_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 and ForeverCullen for their help. Thank you both so much. :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful and busy morning in Camelot. Beautiful meaning the weather and busy meaning for the servants who were rushing about inside the castle getting everything ready for the feast that night which is to celebrate Princess Raven's eighteenth birthday. Royals had been arriving for the past two days to come to the celebration, bringing gifts along with them such as jewellery and dresses.<p>

Arthur and Merlin were currently standing on the steps in the courtyard along with Raven who was at the side of Arthur, six year old Nathaniel who was stood in front of Arthur and Merlin, eleven year old Marie-Evie who was stood at the side of Merlin and finally, two year old Natalie who was asleep in Merlin's arms.

King Edward and Queen Catherine were arriving today along with nineteen year old Prince Lucan. Merlin was waiting for Arthur's reaction when they come as Arthur didn't know what Merlin did.

And that was that their now eighteen year old daughter had kept in close contact with Lucan through letters and through the letters and occasional visits over the years, they had both fell in love.

Raven actually confided in her dad the night before that she was worried and perhaps she shouldn't show her excitement of seeing Lucan again. But Merlin reminded her that she is now an adult and if she wanted to show her love for Lucan for all to see then that is what she should do, and let him handle Arthur.

A carriage that held King Edward and Queen Catherine arrived in the courtyard and Prince Lucan rode on his horse following the carriage. As soon as Lucan came into view, Raven picked up the bottom of her dress and ran down the stone steps and hurried along to Lucan who jumped off his horse and held his arms out to Raven who jumped in them and he spun her round making her laugh.

"What the-?" Arthur made to move forwards to follow but was stopped by Merlin's arm. "Do you want our daughter to be as happy as we are?"

"You know I do Merlin."

"Then stay here and use no sarcastic or obvious comments when he comes to greet us. The poor boy is nervous enough as it is."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "What about father and Balinor?"

"Their wives will stop them from doing something stupid. Just like I have with you." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin.

"Still madly in love I see." Queen Catherine said as she saw Arthur and Merlin kissing.

"Of course they are." Nathaniel answered before Merlin or Arthur could.

Catherine and Edward walked up to Arthur and Merlin and shook their hands. "Arthur, Merlin it is so good to see you both and your family again." Edward said as Catherine started to coo over Natalie in Merlin's arms who was starting to wake up.

Edward looked down at Nathaniel. "You're getting taller."

"Of course I am. I grow as I get older."

Edward laughed and looked at Arthur. "Your son is sharp Arthur no doubt he gets that from you."

"Nathaniel is a lot like me, not Arthur. The only thing sharp with Arthur is his sword."

Before Arthur could say something back his youngest daughter started to cry in his husbands arms. Arthur leaned over and took his daughter into his arms and held her close to him, gently rocking her trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake her." Catherine apologised.

"No matter. She has been sleeping on and off for a couple of days." Merlin explained.

Marie-Eve held Catherine's hand. "I can take you to grandpa if you like."

Catherine nodded and her and Edward followed Evie into the castle.

Raven walked up to her parents with Lucan beside her holding her hand. "I see how happy you make our daughter. I approve of your relationship. As does Arthur." Merlin said, nudging his husband in his side. "Don't you Arthur."

"Yes." he answered tensely before giving his full attention to his youngest who was still crying.

Lucan looked at Merlin who winked and gestured with his head that they both go inside. Leaving just Arthur who was still trying to calm his daughter down who had only calmed down a little and Nathaniel who had just been picked up by Merlin.

Arthur held Natalie in front of him and frowned when she started to tap her head. "What's a matter sweetheart?"

Merlin smirked. He knew what his daughter wanted, his eyes glowed gold and Nathaniel who was sat on Merlin's hip holding on tight started to laugh out loud at his father and Natalie went from crying to giggling madly whist pointing at her father. Arthur swapped arms and held Natalie with his right arm whilst his left arm went up and felt that he had donkey ears. "Merlin get rid of them."

"No. It's what Natalie wanted. That's why she was tapping her head."

"Well she happy now. Please."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the ears went and Merlin turned and kissed the pout off Arthur's lips. Nathaniel who was squashed between his parents and could only see his parents kiss smiled. "Kiss me kiss me!"

Arthur and Merlin pulled away from each other and laughed before kissing their son on both his cheeks. "Come on. Lets get the kids inside. It's nearly time for dinner." Merlin said, walking back into the castle followed by Arthur who was chucking Natalie in the air and catching her making her laugh.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the dining hall and knew that dinner should be interesting. Merlin had already talked to his mum and Ygraine and told them about Raven and Lucan.<p>

At the head of the table sat Uther and Ygraine. Edward and Catherine on Uther's left and Hunith and Balinor on Ygraine's right.

Arthur held the chair out for Merlin who sat next to his father with Natalie on his knee and then Arthur helped Marie-Eve and Nathaniel sit before sitting himself down between Merlin and his son.

"Where is Raven?" Uther asked.

"She'll be here Uther." Ygraine reassured him.

"She won't want us waiting for her lets eat." Merlin said and one by one everyone started to eat.

Ten minutes into the meal the doors opened and Raven walked in with Prince Lucan. "Sorry we're late. I was walking and talking with Lucan and catching up we nearly forget."

"Don't worry sweetheart you're here now." Merlin said and gave Natalie a bit of food before eating some his self.

Raven and Lucan walked over the table opposite Arthur and Merlin and Lucan held out a chair for Raven who smiled.

Balinor stood up and quietly made his way over to Uther to ask for his opinion over what he had been discussing with Hunith to see that Uther had an angry look on his face. Balinor looked over to where Uther was looking and saw Lucan pull the chair out and Raven thanking him as she sat and he then sat himself kissing her hand before helping himself to food.

"Balinor?"

Balinor looked over and made his way back to Hunith. "What's wrong love?"

"You want sex with me ever again you will put a smile on your face and act that all is well and that you are fine with everything."

Ygraine leaned over to her husband. "Did you just hear what Hunith said to Balinor?"

Uther smiled. "I did."

"Good. Because the same goes for you." Uther and Balinor looked at each other and mumbled before returning to their food.

Merlin scooped some food onto a spoon and went to feed Natalie but she turned her face away and buried her head into Merlin's chest.

When Arthur felt a tug on his arm he turned to see his son. "What's up Nathaniel?"

"What's wrong with Natalie? Why won't she eat?"

"I don't know son. I think your sister might be coming down with something."

"Can't you feed daddy? If you feed daddy then she might let you feed her."

Arthur put his arm around his son and kissed the top of his head. "Well done son."

Arthur retrieved his arm and whispered the idea to Merlin who nodded.

Arthur put some food on a fork and started to feed Merlin. Natalie sat watching her father feed her daddy who smiled and kissed her father after each bite. She sat forward a little and looked at her father who gave her a smile. "can I 'ave some."

"Of course sweetheart." Arthur scooped some up and fed her and kissed her on her forehead when she ate some.

The three kept this up until Natalie's plate was empty. Merlin stood up. "I'm going to take her to Gaius, she probably just has an upset stomach but I want to double check." Merlin excused himself and kissed Nathaniel on top of his head in thanks and left the throne room.

"That was a good idea of getting Natalie to eat Arthur." Uther said.

"It wasn't me who thought of it. It was your grandson."

Nathaniel looked at Arthur. "Father can I go and play with Phoenix please?"

"Of course you can son. But ask Gwaine or Percival first. Last time you both just ran off. You both got us and his fathers panicked."

Nathaniel nodded. "Okay father." he said and excused himself from the dinner table.

* * *

><p>"Is that all it is Gaius?"<p>

"Yes Merlin. Natalie just has a cold in her tummy, she will get belly ache with it which won't let her sleep or eat proper with it hurting her." Gaius handed Merlin a small vial. "This will stop her feeling sick and stop the pain. She will need to take some three times a day."

"It's icky."

Merlin laughed and looked at his daughter, "daddy will make it so it taste nice darling, you need to take it to get better."

Merlin took the vial from Gaius and thanked him before leaving the room.

Merlin was gently rocking Natalie in his arms when he turned a corner to see Lucan looking scared as his husband moved closer to him. Merlin walked forward more. "Arthur there you are."

Arthur turned from Lucan and tried to look pleased to see Merlin but Merlin knew he was worried that he just got caught having a go at Lucan when Merlin had told him not to. "I have been to see Gaius, she has a cold in her tummy, he has gave me a potion that she is to take three times a day."

"Will she be alright?"

Merlin smiled at Lucan. "She'll be fine. You go on and find Raven, don't let us keep you."

Lucan nodded and gave Merlin a grateful look and turned and left.

When Lucan was out of sight, Merlin glared at Arthur. "What did I tell you when he arrived this morning?"

"We was having a friendly talk."

"He looked scared Arthur. People who have friendly chats don't look scared. Leave him alone."

"Raven is still my baby girl Merlin."

Merlin moved forwards and held Arthur with his free arm and rested their foreheads together. "I feel the same Arthur. But she is at that age now and whether we like it or not we have to let her go."

"But why at eighteen. I didn't have a serious relationship or have sex until I was with you Merlin."

"I am the same Arthur. I am sure that if we met earlier like Raven and Lucan had, by the time we reached our daughters age we would be celebrating our engagement."

Arthur lifted his hands up to cup Merlin's face a kissed him slowly. "You're right Merlin. I know you are, but it will still take some getting used to."

"I know Arthur. I'm not so bad because I knew of them sending love letters back and forth between visits."

"What!"

Merlin silently cursed himself for opening his mouth. "Shh Arthur Natalie is asleep, we can't wake her."

"Oh very clever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up in two days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the fifth series in the 'Kingdoms united' series. It is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows'**_

_**_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale.**_**_

_**It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. This story is already finished and has six chapters and I will be updating every two days :)**_

_**I am in a happy mood as I have just got some great news so I am posting this one a day early :)**_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 and ForeverCullen for their help. Thank you both so much. :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>It was later that evening, one hour before the birthday feast was to begin and Arthur and Merlin were half way through getting ready. Arthur turned to ask Merlin something but forgot what was he was going to ask when he saw Merlin drop the towel he was drying himself with after he stepped out of the bath.<p>

Merlin turned and saw Arthur staring. "Arthur are you alright?"

"Mm."

Merlin frowned at Arthur wondering why he was staring but understood when Arthur hurried over to him, took him in his arms and devoured his mouth.

"Mm..Arthur...we...have to...get...ready."

"It takes twenty minutes to dress and get to the throne room. That means we have forty minutes baby." Arthur breathed heavily into Merlin's neck as his thrust his cock against Merlin's.

Merlin groaned and backed back against the table and jumped up, sitting on the edge and wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. "Fuck me Arthur." Merlin said, kissing Arthur passionately before laying back on the table.

"I need to prepare you." Merlin's eyes flashed gold. "I'm ready Arthur. I need you in me now."

Arthur leaned down and captured Merlin's lips in a kiss. He straightened up and held his cock, he was about to thrust into Merlin when a banging sounded at the door. "Who is it?" Arthur growled.

"Um, it's Lucan. I need to talk to you both before the feast if that's alright."

When Merlin sat up and eased Arthur back a little, his erection now gone, Arthur growled. "First this kid wants to take my daughter away and now he is stopping us from having sex."

Merlin sat up and wrapped his towel back round him and Arthur stormed away and put his trousers on before opening the door. "What!" Arthur snapped causing Lucan to flinch and step back.

Merlin moved Arthur out of the way and smiled at Lucan. "Don't look scared. Ignore Arthur. He is just in a bad mood, it happens often."

Lucan nodded. "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted your permission to escort Raven to her birthday feast tonight."

"Of course you can. I know she will love that."

Lucan gave a shaky laugh. "Thank you." he said and hurried away.

Merlin shut the door and turned to see Arthur stood with his arms crossed. Merlin walked slowly over to him and dropped the towel. "Fuck me Arthur." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blonds neck who despite being mad at the interruption, held Merlin in his arms and started to kiss his neck.

* * *

><p>Lucan knocked on Raven's door and waited a few minutes before Raven opened the door with a smile on her face. A smile that got bigger when she saw it was Lucan. "I have asked your parent's permission and I would be honoured if you allow me to escort you to your birthday feast."<p>

Raven smiled and let Lucan into her quarters as she sat down at her table with the mirror to finish getting ready.

"Let me guess. My dad had no problem but my father said no."

"Actually your father said nothing, he opened the doors wearing just his trousers and snapped at me. It caught me that much by surprise I actually stepped back."

Raven stopped what she was doing and turned to face Lucan. "What was my dad wearing?"

"Just a towel. Why?"

"Oh Lucan I think you interrupted them halfway through them having sex. You can always tell when father and dad are not having sex as father gets mardy and snaps at every one. Dad had a bad pregnancy with Natalie and they didn't have sex much. Dad told me this, but father said the reason he was snappy was because he was worried." Raven explained, laughing along with Lucan.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur were sat at the top table. Marie-Eve next to Merlin and Nathaniel next to Arthur. Evie looked at her parents and frowned at the fact that they were sitting down when her and Nathaniel were standing. "Daddy can we sit down please?"<p>

"You have to wait for your sister to enter and sit down before you do so."

"Then why are you and father sitting and us standing?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because we are royalty and as of last night when your sister became of age she is now officially a Princess." Arthur explained.

"So I am not a Princess?" Evie asked.

"And me not a Prince?"

"Of course you both are. But until you turn eighteen and it becomes official. Then no, not properly." Arthur asked but Merlin cut across him.

"Your father is wrong. You are a proper Prince and Princess but royalty or Lords and Ladies of the court aged eighteen and above don't have to stand until Raven comes in."

Nathaniel and Evie seemed to accept Merlin's answer but Arthur frowned and looked at his husband.

"You know what Nathaniel is like. You tell him he is not as royal as us until he turns eighteen do you know what trouble he is going to cause, thinking he could get away with it because he thinks he can run amok and do as he pleases." Merlin explained in a whisper.

"I'm glad you're here to explain it better love." Arthur said, smiling before kissing Merlin on the lips.

The doors opened and Raven came walking in, her arm linked with Prince Lucan's, both had smiles on their faces, Arthur and Merlin both stood and kissed their daughter on the cheek, wishing her a happy birthday and waited until she was seated - thanks to Lucan - before sitting down themselves.

"Can I sit down now father?"

"Of course you can Nathaniel."

* * *

><p>The feast had gone down well. Raven had opened her presents and gave a small speech thanking everyone for her gifts and for coming to celebrate this day with her.<p>

Not long after, the tables where cleared and couples where dancing. Raven was currently dancing with her dad and Arthur managed to talk with Lucan. "I see you gave my daughter a necklace for her birthday."

"Yes. I was hoping she liked it and she must have liked it more than I thought if she took her other one off and put that one on."

"Well lets make one thing clear Lucan. Her taking her necklace off in front of you is the only thing she will be taking off in front of you tonight and you giving her that necklace is the only thing you'll be giving her tonight."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"There will be no fucking tonight."

"I know I'm sorry about earlier, but you seem happy so it's all alright."

Lucan backed away when he saw the anger on Arthur's face. "I mean...you meant..and I said."

"Lucan what's wrong?" Raven and Merlin had made their way over when they saw Lucan back away from Arthur looking worried. "I'm sorry." he said to Arthur apologising again to Merlin and quickly made himself lost in the couples that were dancing as Arthur started to get closer to him.

"Father what did you say to him?"

"Me? What did you say to him that got him thinking that I am only in a happy mood after having sex?"

Raven sighed and explained to a laughing Merlin and a scowling Arthur. When she explained she excused herself and went off to find Lucan. "It is not funny _Merlin_."

"Oh but it is Arthur and so true. You are always tetchy when we don't have sex and always the happiest I have seen you when we have plenty. Natalie is asleep in my mother's arms. Dance with me."

Arthur held Merlin close and led him among the couples and they started to dance.

"Put a smile on your face Arthur. It's our daughters birthday feast."

Arthur blinked and looked at Merlin, smiling when he saw Merlin giving him a smile. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur. Now smile. Be happy for our daughter."

"I am. I am just protective that's all."

"Don't I know it. I dread to think what you will be like when Marie-Eve and Natalie reach eighteen."

Arthur chuckled and spun Merlin dipping him quickly surprising his husband before bringing him upright again. "Surprise you did I?"

"Just a bit Arthur. I can't remember last time you dipped me Arthur."

"I can't remember the last time we spent all night awake making love Merlin."

"Well tonight was the first night in a while since you dipped me, how about if later tonight will be the first in a while since we stayed up all night making love Arthur."

"When can we go to bed?"

Merlin laughed. "Not yet Arthur. We can only leave when the birthday girl does."

Merlin smiled when Arthur groaned and looked over to see Percival dancing on his own whilst hold his and Gwaine's three year old daughter Gwennie to his chest, from the looks of it he was trying to get her to sleep.

Percival and Gwaine had their six year old son Phoenix and their three year old daughter Gwennie, both of which Gwaine had carried. They now had one of each and couldn't be happier. Gwennie must have fell asleep as a maid took her from Percival's arms with a smile and a nod and left the feast with her as Gwaine walked over to dance with his husband.

* * *

><p>As the night went on, something very strange was happening to Arthur and Merlin. Whenever they would dance and laugh with someone else they would immediately find themselves in each others arms kissing. Not that Arthur was complaining as he got to keep kissing his husband but he was wondering what was going on.<p>

Morgana however knew exactly what was happening. She told Arthur to dance with Raven whilst she talked to Merlin and after dancing with Raven he was to dance with a visiting royal and laugh and talk with them whilst dancing.

Merlin went to stand with Morgana and watched as Arthur danced with his daughter, surprising him when after the dance, Arthur handed Raven back to Lucan. Arthur then went over to Queen Emily, daughter of the late Morgause, and asked her to dance. Emily was nothing like her mother and was someone Arthur and Merlin got along well with. Despite what her mother tried to do.

Morgana smiled and looked at Merlin. "Arthur is now dancing with Emily, make it look as though you are watching them and discreetly keep your eye on a certain someone sitting at the table with Phoenix."

Merlin did as Morgana said and a few seconds after Arthur and Emily started to laugh Arthur went from laughing and dancing with Emily to holding and kissing Merlin. Arthur pulled away and frowned at Merlin who was smiling. "We now know how we have been going from laughing and dancing with our partners to being in each others arms and kissing."

"How?"

"Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel? Why?"

"I don't know. The look on his face before he moved you to me it seems as though he didn't like the fact that you looked close with Emily."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter three will be up in two days :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the fifth series in the 'Kingdoms united' series. It is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows'**_

_**_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale.**_**_

_**It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. This story is already finished and has six chapters and I will be updating every day :)**_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 and ForeverCullen for their help. Thank you both so much. :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Merlin woke up in Arthur's arms. They went to bed the night before planning to spend the whole night making love but after the fourth time where Arthur fucked Merlin hard and rough after the first three times being gentle, they fell asleep in each others arms.<p>

Merlin opened his eyes and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. Merlin blinked and looked away from the window to his stomach where he saw Arthur's hand resting on his stomach.

Merlin moved forward and smiled when Arthur's grip tightened and pulled him back. "Where you going?"

"We have to get up Arthur."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get our two youngest daughters and our son dressed and have them have breakfast and you have to be on the training field training your knights."

Arthur buried his head into the back of Merlin's neck and inhaled deeply. "Five more minutes?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You invite Lucan to train, get to know him more."

Arthur groaned before answering. "Fine." he agreed as he rolled Merlin onto his back and lay above him, smiling before moving his head down to capture the lips of his sorcerer.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat feeding Natalie whilst Marie-Eve and Nathaniel sat next to him and ate their breakfast quietly when Raven walked in. "You have a big smile on your face sweetheart. Is the reason you do so because of a certain Prince?"<p>

"We kissed goodnight."

"First kiss?"

"First proper one."

"I remember mine and your father's first proper one. The first didn't count as Arthur kissed me thinking I was someone else. But our first proper kiss. You father rode out of Camelot in order to come after me and persuade me to return and marry him. He told me I was his sweetheart." Merlin said, smiling at the memory.

* * *

><p>It was later that morning when Merlin went to the training field to see how Lucan was getting on and stopped when he saw him and Arthur sword fighting, well, Arthur was the one swinging his sword, Lucan was holding the shield up blocking Arthur's swings as each one seemed to be more forceful than the last. "Arthur Pendragon!"<p>

Arthur stopped in mid swing and paled slightly when he saw Merlin walk up to him and Lucan. "Merlin sweetheart."

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Merlin stopped in front of Arthur and looked at Lucan. "Why don't you go and find Raven."

Taking the hint, Lucan placed the shield on the floor and hurried away.

"What is wrong with you? Why is it so hard to act your age and accept that our daughter is all grown up and can see who she likes?"

"Merlin-" Arthur started to say but Merlin cut across him.

"Why can't you see that you are standing in the way of our daughters happiness?" Merlin yelled.

Arthur did not know what happened but all he knew was that he saw red. "My daughter is not ready, are you blind as well as useless not to be able to see that." Arthur yelled.

The knights had stopped training when Merlin and Arthur started to argue and none could believe it when they saw Merlin swing his arm back and move it forward, punching Arthur in the jaw. "If you think me blind and useless then why did you marry me?" Merlin yelled in tears.

Arthur's face dropped when he saw the tears. He hated seeing Merlin cry and hated it all the more when it was Arthur who caused him to do so. "Sweetheart." Arthur whispered as he raised his arms to hold Merlin only to be shoved back.

"You know what Arthur. I actually agree with you. I am blind and useless. Lets face it. I married you after all." he yelled and turned and ran back to the castle.

Gwaine cleared his throat as he stepped up behind Arthur. "Once again Arthur has spoke before thinking and upset his husband who is about to run after him whilst we finish up training."

Arthur turned to look at Gwaine when Merlin disappeared from view. "Thank you Gwaine."

"Go after him Arthur."

Arthur didn't need telling twice.

* * *

><p>Morgana was talking quietly with Hunith when they saw Merlin storm past them both, ignoring them when they called out to him. They stood and watched as Merlin walked into his and Arthur's chambers slamming the door behind him just as Arthur came running round the corner.<p>

"Arthur what happened to your jaw?"

"What? Oh. Merlin did it. But I fully deserved it."

Morgana sighed. "What have you done now Arthur?"

"Spoke and acted before thinking again. Can you look after Natalie, Nathaniel and Evie please."

"Of course we will Arthur. Go and sort things out." Hunith said.

Arthur tried the door to their chambers and was surprised to find it unlocked. "Merlin." Arthur said but ducked in time when he saw a vase heading his way.

Arthur moved away from the door and towards Merlin. He knew what was to happen as they had arguments like this before. Merlin would throw things Arthur would duck and miss them and Merlin, pissed off that everything he threw missed Arthur would then start to use his magic.

Merlin saw Arthur advancing on him and ducked and ran to get away from Arthur as he knew what was coming, but Arthur was quicker. He caught Merlin and dumped him flat on the bed, lying flat on top of him holding on tight to his wrists.

"I don't think so Merlin. Anything you do to cast on me now will effect you as well giving our closeness."

Merlin looked sad and his eyes darted from the redness of Arthur's jaw to his eyes. "Why did you have to say those hurtful things Arthur." he whispered. His eyes watering.

Arthur felt awful. "I'm sorry baby, you know what I am like. I always speak before thinking."

Merlin sniffed and looked deep into Arthur's eyes as he moved his head upwards. Arthur moved down and captured the brunets lips, closing his eyes.

Merlin opened his eyes seeing Arthur's closed ones. He narrowed his eyes and as soon as they glowed gold Arthur shot off Merlin. "What the-?"

Arthur landed on his back on the bed with his wrists tied to the headboard. "That was an act and you just fell for it." Merlin said as he got off the bed.

"You said some hurtful things to me Arthur. You must be even more stupid if you think that a kiss and sorry will have me forget it. You just don't get it. For once I wanted you to actually act your age and approve of our daughters relationship and accept the fact that she is in love and she can't stay single forever just to keep you happy. But no Arthur you just had to be your supercilious, obnoxious and over bearing self, until you prove you are the better man I don't want to spend time or talk with you." Merlin said as he stormed from their room and left Arthur tied to their bed.

* * *

><p>Arthur had shouted for guards but none came. He suspected that Merlin was behind that. So now here he sat one hour later shaking his wrists, trying to snap the ties Merlin had put there. Arthur was tugging and pulling at them but still wouldn't budge. Growling in frustration, he leaned up and latched his teeth onto the ties to undo the knots but yelled out when nothing happened and sighed when he saw his skin was raw where he had been pulling.<p>

Arthur looked up when the chamber doors opened and Gwaine walked in, smiling when he saw Arthur tied to the head board.

"Gwaine. Thank god. Get over here and use your sword to let me loose."

"Tying each other up. Kinky. When you guys have make up sex you really go all out don't you."

"Gwaine this wasn't kinky sex, this was Merlin luring me and tying me up before yelling and calling me names and then leaving me here. Now use your sword and cut me free."

Gwaine hurried over and unsheathed his sword and with one quick swipe, Arthur was free.

Without even thanking Gwaine for freeing him, Arthur stood up and left the room ignoring Gwaine's question of where he was going. Arthur was angry, yes he stepped way over the line at what he said to Merlin but tying him and leaving him to the bed in anger. Now that was a first and Arthur wanted it to also be the last.

Arthur had stormed back out of the castle and onto the training ground where he picked up the nearest weapon and let loose on the targets.

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked into his chambers to see Percival and Merlin talking and laughing whilst Natalie and Gwennie were sitting at their feet, laughing and playing.<p>

"Where have you been?" Percival asked, looking up when Gwaine entered the room.

"I have just freed Arthur."

"Freed him?" Percival questioned.

"Yeah. Merlin got mad and tied him so he couldn't get free. You should have seen his face when he was freed. I have seen him angry before, but this."

Merlin sighed as he stood up. "I may have took it too far. I should go and talk to him. Can you look after Natalie for a while please?"

"Of course we can. She's fine here playing with Gwennie." Percival said.

Merlin knelt down and kissed his daughters forehead. "You stay here and play and Daddy will pick you up soon."

* * *

><p>Merlin went to his and Arthur's chambers and saw the ties he used hanging loose against the headboard. Merlin walked up to the window and squinted at the training ground. There was only one knight on there and he was taking his anger out on everything. Merlin stood and watched him for a few minutes.<p>

He could understand Arthur being angry for Merlin leaving him like that but surely he had a right to be more angry at Arthur than he did at him.

Merlin had told Arthur that he had to get to know Lucan more and had hoped that when he saw Arthur he would at least try and talk to Lucan and make an effort. Merlin sighed and left the room, heading down to the training field.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked onto the training field and stopped behind Arthur who was constantly swinging his sword, destroying the object in front of him. Merlin reached forward and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, jumping back slightly when Arthur whirled round and stopped, dropping his sword when he saw Merlin stood there.<p>

"I thought that once you was free you would find Lucan and apologise and get to know him. "

"I thought I would be best to get rid of all of my frustration of being tied to the bed for no reason before going to see him. Can you imagine if I went to see him whilst still angry."

"I know I shouldn't have tied you and left you Arthur but said some pretty hurtful things to me, you are scaring Lucan away by threatening him for no reason and you think a 'sorry' and a kiss and it will be forgotten."

"Of course not Merlin. And yes you did go too far by tying me to the bed, if you wanted to get free all you had to do was ask. I would have moved."

"No you wouldn't because you would have wanted me to lis-" Merlin stopped when he saw Arthur's wrists. They were red raw and looked painful. "Arthur your wrists." he said as he held Arthur's left wrists in his hands.

Arthur snatched his arm away. "That's the result of leaving someone tied to the bed who kept trying and failing to break free." he snapped and started to walk away.

"Arthur where are you going?"

"Going to see if Gaius has got something for my wrists."

"I always heal you when you're hurt Arthur." Merlin said following his husband.

Arthur stopped and turned. "Yes you always do heal me when hurt Merlin. But not this time as the reason I am hurt is because of you."

This time when Arthur walked away Merlin just stood and watched him go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the fifth series in the 'Kingdoms united' series. It is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows'**_

_**_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale.**_**_

_**It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. This story is already finished and has six chapters and I will be updating every day :)**_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 and ForeverCullen for their help. Thank you both so much. :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur left Gaius' quarters with some salve to rub on his wrists, it was awkward at first when Gaius first thought that his wrists was due to sexual activity and after an awkward conversation explaining what actually happened. Gaius told him to use the salve on his jaw as well.<p>

Arthur stopped when he heard his sons name being called before the boy himself turned the corner and came into Arthur's view. Seeing the look of upset on Nathaniel's face, Arthur crouched down and nearly fell on his back when his son threw himself at him.

The maid ran round the corner with Gwaine and Percival's son on her hip whilst trying to catch her breath. "Nathaniel what were you thinking just running away like that."

Arthur held onto Nathaniel. "It's alright Emma, I'll have him now."

Emma smiled and turned back and went the way she came.

"Nathaniel son what's wrong?"

"Why are you and daddy fighting?"

"What makes you think-"

"I saw you and daddy arguing before you walked away and left him. Why would you do that?"

"Son we have just had a bit of a disagreement we will sort it out."

"Are you splitting up?"

"No son. Absolutely not. We will make up again. You know we will. Whenever your daddy and I fight we are back together again in a couple of days." Arthur stood up, picking up Nathaniel as he stood.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days Nathaniel along with his sister Evie kept watching their parents, Nathaniel told her what he saw and what their father had said. They had watched their parents and saw that their father had been talking and even getting along with Prince Lucan. It was always in view of their daddy but their daddy always seemed to act as though he wasn't aware of what their father was doing.<p>

"It has been two days now like you said father said and they are still not talking." Evie said.

"I have an idea." Nathaniel said, smiling at his big sister.

* * *

><p>That evening Nathaniel, whilst holding Evie's hand, went to see Gaius. They needed his help for the idea to work. Gaius sat and listened to the children's plan and was actually surprised and thought that the idea might actually work.<p>

So here Gaius was, stood in the throne room in front of Uther, Ygraine, Morgana, Balinor, Hunith, Raven and Lucan, (Edward and Catherine had gone back home with Lucan deciding to stay for a while.)

"And my Grandson came up with this idea?"

"Yes Uther. He is in bits. He hates to see Merlin and Arthur like this. Even we don't like to see them like this, Arthur has apologised and made up with Lucan and Merlin still won't talk to Arthur nor will Arthur try and talk to Merlin. They are both being very stubborn."

"I must admit I hate to see them fighting when they work so well together." Ygraine said. "How is this going to work then Gaius."

"Well to do this to Nathaniel I would need Arthur and Merlin's permission but as I can't ask them because what we are doing is for them I need to ask his grandparents."

Uther, Ygraine, Balinor and Hunith all nodded their heads to tell Gaius that he had their permission.

"Right, well this evening after Merlin tucks Nathaniel in, I will then give him the potion, all it will do is put him to sleep for four days, Balinor, you will have to use your magic to make Nathaniel look as though he isn't just sleeping. Arthur and Merlin won't leave his bedside, giving them no choice but to talk to each other and turn to each other for comfort."

"Our special little Prince wants to do all of this just because he wants his parents happy again." Ygraine said. It was then when Morgana told everyone present what Nathaniel kept doing at Raven's birthday feast.

Raven gasped. "Wait Nathaniel plays with Phoenix and that boy Elvan doesn't he. Elvan's parents have recently split. It must of scared him into thinking that dad and father are heading the same way."

"Well I think our grandson with the help of our granddaughter have come up with a great plan. Balinor will be up at the crack of dawn an go and see Nathaniel." Hunith said with Balinor nodding in agreement with his wife.

* * *

><p>That night Gaius entered Nathaniel's chambers and saw him in bed awake, smiling at Gaius when he walked over to the bed. "You are a brave boy for doing this. I have let everyone except your parents know what is happening and have explained to them what I am about to tell you. This potion will make you sleep for four days. It can not harm you in anyway, this is the potion I give to knights when they have been seriously injured and they need to sleep in order for their body to heal. You will be asleep for four days-" Gaius stopped when the door opened and he turned to see Raven walk in and sit next to her brother putting an arm around him.<p>

Nathaniel held on to Raven and Gaius continued to explain. "You will be asleep for four days, your Granddad will come in at the crack of dawn tomorrow and say an incantation that will make you look as though you are not well even though all you are doing is sleeping. I have a potion that will wake you before the end of four days and will use it if your parents are back to how they normally are. Now Nathaniel. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The little boy nodded. "I want daddy and father together and happy again." Nathaniel took the vial from Gaius and thanked him before looking up at Raven. "See you in four days big sister."

Raven chuckled and tightened her hold on Nathaniel as she kissed his forehead. "See you in four days little man."

Nathaniel drank the contents of the vial and within seconds he was asleep in his sisters arms. Raven laid him down and tucked him in and left the room with Gaius.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Merlin entered his sons room to wake him and stopped when he saw Nathaniel in bed looking ill. Merlin rushed over and placed the back of his hand on his sons forehead, he shook Nathaniel who didn't stir at all.<p>

Merlin stood up and rushed from the room and banged on Percival and Gwaine's chamber doors as their chambers were more closer to Nathaniel's than to his and Arthur's.

Percival opened the door looking tired but was on alert when he saw how worried Merlin was. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"It's Nathaniel. He won't wake, he is breathing but he won't wake, his temperature is high as well. I need one of you to get Gaius and tell him and the other to fetch Arthur whilst I sit with Nathaniel."

Gwaine must have woke with Percival and heard him talking as Gwaine came into view pulling a top over his head. I will get Gaius. You get Arthur Percival."

Merlin who was sat on the bed holding his sons hand, jumped when the door banged open and he turned to see Arthur running in and stopping in front of Merlin. "Percival has just told me I came straight here."

Merlin rested his head against Arthur's hip. "I can't wake him Arthur."

Arthur couldn't think of what to say so he just held onto Merlin and ran a comforting hand up and down Merlin's upper arm.

Gaius came through the door and hurried over to Nathaniel. Arthur helped Merlin stand and moved him back whilst Gaius checked their son over.

By the time Gaius had finished checking Nathaniel over Balinor, Hunith, Uther and Ygraine were there.

"What's wrong with him Gaius?" Merlin asked as Raven walked in with Natalie on her hip and Evie holding Lucan's hand.

"I can't say Merlin."

"What do you mean you can't say?"

"I need to run further tests and Balinor, if you will, use your magic to try and spot anything."

"I can do that."

"No Merlin. You are too close to Nathaniel, you will be that worried you won't be able to focus proper. I will do it son."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur never left their sons bedside all day, apart from the closeness they shared first thing that morning, they hadn't touched or held each other or hardly spoke to each other since then.<p>

Balinor had done test using his magic and found nothing. Gaius had told Arthur and Merlin that he has done some tests and found nothing but that won't stop him from trying.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his sons chambers that evening and walked over to his husband who was asleep on their sons bed. He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and gently shook him. "Mm?" Merlin turned his head and opened his eyes to see Arthur standing over him. "You need to eat Merlin. We both do."<p>

Merlin sighed and sat up and followed Arthur over to the table where he sat and ate in silence.

Raven came walking in to see her brother and stopped when she saw her parents sat at the table eating and felt the tension. "Are you guys serious?"

"What?" Arthur asked his eldest daughter.

"You two. My brother has been unconscious for a while now. We still don't know what's wrong with him or what is going to happen and you two are still angry at each other."

"Your father-" Merlin started but Raven cut in. "Has made up and apologised to Lucan and now they get on as well as you get on with him dad. Father is obviously sorry and so are you for what you did to him. Why can't you just apologise and move on. Do you really think that the first thing Nathaniel will want to see when he wakes up is you both still not talking?" without waiting for an answer, Raven left the room leaving Arthur and Merlin staring at each other.

* * *

><p>That night, Merlin moved Nathaniel further into the middle of his bed so Arthur could sleep one side of Nathaniel whilst Merlin slept the other side. Neither of them wanted to leave their son on his own and Merlin seeing Arthur trying to get comfortable in a chair, moved Nathaniel further to the middle of the bed so Arthur could sleep on side of their son whilst Merlin slept the other.<p>

Gaius walked into Nathaniel's chambers the next morning and saw Nathaniel asleep in the middle of his bed with Arthur asleep one side of him and Merlin asleep the other side. Gaius walked over to Arthur's side and woke him up so he could check on Nathaniel.

At Arthur's movement, Merlin started to stir, he opened his eyes to see Gaius checking his son over and sat up and got off the bed to give the physician room.

Merlin stood and watched along with Arthur as their son got checked over. Gaius stood up and faced them both. "Well?" asked Arthur.

"I fear he may have picked up a virus."

"What kind of virus?" Merlin asked as he sat on the bed and ran his hand through his sons hair.

"That I can not be sure of yet. I will have to read up his symptoms to see what kind he has but if you will allow me, whilst trying to find out I can give him some potions that may help."

At Arthur and Merlin's nod Gaius smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter five will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the fifth series in the 'Kingdoms united' series. It is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows'**_

_**_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale.**_**_

_**It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. This story is already finished and has six chapters and I will be updating every day :)**_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 and ForeverCullen for their help. Thank you both so much. :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>Throughout the day things certainly were awkward. Arthur had stripped Nathaniel and sat him on his knee on a chair whilst Merlin washed and dried him as best he could. Merlin would be drying their son and his hand would brush against Arthur's. Merlin paused, looking at their hands touching to looking at Arthur before clearing his throat and continuing to help their son.<p>

With their son laying in the same position all the while, Arthur and Merlin would move him about. Whilst Merlin was straightening the pillows, Arthur was pulling the covers back up and bumped heads with Merlin.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other.

"Seriously? Why are you acting shy and awkward around each other for?" Arthur and Merlin looked towards the door to see their eldest daughter Raven stood their with Marie-Eve who walked over to the bed and sat on the edge watching her brother.

Arthur and Merlin made their way over to Raven. "Darling we're fine now." Merlin said.

"Yeah right. If you two were fine then you would be all over each other like you normally are. How you two are acting it's like you are a shy couple unsure of what to do now you are alone on your wedding night and the amount of times I have walked in a room and seen you both, and even Evie walking in that time and spotting you both you are anything but shy. Me and Lucan will stay with Nathaniel tonight, you go to your chambers, together, lock yourselves in and talk and make up."

Arthur looked from his daughter to Merlin. "She's right."

Merlin sighed and looked over at his son. "Are you sure you are alright with him tonight?"

"Yes dad, the slightest change and I will send Lucan to get you. I promise."

After kissing their son goodnight, and taking their daughter Evie to bed and checking in on their youngest who was fast asleep, holding tight onto her cuddly toy, Merlin and Arthur shut themselves in their chambers and Merlin locked the door.

They both stared at each other for a good minute before Arthur broke eye contact and turned away, walking over to the small table that had a basin, cloth and two jugs of water on it. Arthur emptied some of the water from one jug into the basin and removed his top, dropping it to the floor before picking the cloth and wetting it to wash his face with.

Merlin didn't move from his place whilst he watched his blond husband remove his top and drop it to the floor before wetting the cloth and bringing it up to his face. Merlin swallowed and moved forward.

* * *

><p>After washing his face, Arthur placed the cloth back in the basin and jumped slightly when he felt bare arms circle his waist, a bare chest coming flush against his bare back and a kiss being placed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin whispered, his hot breath ghosting across Arthur's shoulder and neck.<p>

Arthur turned and faced Merlin, moving his arms to wrap around Merlin's waist as Merlin moved his arms to go around his neck. "I should be the one that is sorry Merlin. I said hurtful things to you and made you cry. Whenever I see you cry I want to kill the person responsible for doing so and I was the one that caused it this time."

Merlin sighed and rested his head on his husbands shoulder. "I have missed being in your arms." Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head and moved his hands further up to his husbands shoulders to hold him tighter.

They stayed in each others arms for a while before moving over to the bed. Merlin sat on his knees facing Arthur who was propped up leaning against the headboard. Merlin picked up Arthur's right hand and looked closely at the marks there. He raised Arthur's wrist to his lips and started to kiss the sores and redness there whilst keeping his eyes locked with the blond.

Arthur pulled his right hand towards him causing Merlin to fall forwards and Arthur catching him, looking up, Merlin saw the bruise on Arthur's jaw that he gave him a few days ago and placed his lips upon the purple skin. "I'm sorry."

Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands. "Will you stop apologising. I more than deserved it Merlin."

"Make love to me Arthur."

Arthur stripped them both of the breeches leaving them naked and rolled them over so he was above Merlin. "Always." he whispered before leaning down and capturing Merlin's lips with his.

Moaning into Arthur's mouth, Merlin wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders, one hand going to his head, fingers burying themselves in those golden locks as Arthur started to grind down against him. Their cocks sliding and rubbing against each other causing friction. Merlin threw his head back and Arthur latched on to the pale neck as he moved his right arm down and lathered his fingers in the precum leaking from their cocks to breech Merlin's entrance.

Merlin feeling Arthur's fingers, moaned and pushed down, seating himself on Arthur's fingers as he tried to bounce up and down as best he can. "Arthur...Arthur please?"

Lining his cock up with Merlin's entrance, Arthur kissed Merlin hard as he fully sheathed himself inside, moaning out loud at the feeling of his cock being closed around the tightness of his husband. "Gods I've missed you Merlin."

"You too Arthur. Move."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows, his arms either side of Merlin's head as he picked up his thrusts and started to pound into Merlin who kept a tight grip on his shoulders. "Harder Arthur. Faster, more."

Arthur moved Merlin's legs up and rested them on his shoulders and started to pound into him harder, his hand closing around the brunets cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Cum for me sweetheart." Merlin screamed Arthur's name as he came onto both of their stomachs with Arthur following, spilling all into Merlin, calling out his name.

Merlin let his legs drop from Arthur's shoulders who dropped down on to his side, taking Merlin with him.

Merlin turned over in the blonds arms and lined Arthur's cock up with his entrance. Arthur getting the idea thrust forward, burying himself once again in that tight heat. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied, placing a kiss on Merlin's shoulder as made himself comfortable for the night.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up the next morning and smiled at the sight of Arthur's arm around him and the feeling of his hot breath on the back of his neck, his husbands cock still buried in him from the night before. Merlin moved forwards and moaned at the feeling of Arthur slipping out of him.<p>

Arthur groaned and pulled Merlin back to him. "Where are you going?"

Merlin turned round and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "Nowhere Arthur. I moved forward for you to slip out of me so I can turn and face you." Merlin held on tight to Arthur and buried his face into his neck. "Five more minutes and then we will get up and dressed and go to our son."

Arthur hummed in agreement as he let his hand wander down Merlin's back and grip his arse. "Arthur." Merlin moaned, getting himself as flush against Arthur as he could.

* * *

><p>Lucan hurried into Nathaniel's chambers making Raven jump slightly. "Your parents are on their way here."<p>

"How do they seem?"

"They are wrapped in each others arms, they won't let go of each other."

Raven smiled and kissed her little brother on the forehead. "Well done you clever and brave boy."

Five minutes later Arthur and Merlin stumbled into their sons room as Arthur had his arms around Merlin and refused to let go.

"I take it you two have made up and all is well again?"

"It is." Arthur answered before placing a kiss on Merlin's neck.

"Gaius brought something earlier on. He says he is hopeful it will work but I wanted to wait until you was here until giving it to him."

Merlin walked from Arthur's embrace and sat his son up and held him against him as Arthur took the vial full of potion and carefully poured it into his sons mouth. They sat and waited and after a few minutes, Nathaniel started to moan and snuggled further into the warm body that was holding him. He opened his eyes and saw the look of relief on his father's face. "Father?"

Merlin held on tightly to his son. "Oh Nathaniel. Thank god you're awake, your father and I have been so worried."

Arthur saw his son look from him to Merlin and smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Merlin on the lips who returned the kiss eagerly. "See son. Your daddy and I are fine now."

Nathaniel beamed and looked round Arthur at his big sister . "It worked then?"

"It did. Just like you said it would."

"What worked?" Arthur asked.

"Oh look it looks as though it is going to be a beautiful day." Raven said looking from the window to Lucan. "Have I showed you all of the sights? I didn't think so. No time like the present." she said and grabbed Lucan's hand and hurried from the room before Arthur could question his daughter further.

Arthur turned back to his son. "What worked son?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Uther, Ygraine, Balinor and Hunith were eating breakfast when the doors to the throne room banged open making them all jump. Uther looked up along with the others to see Arthur storm into the room with a look of anger on his face.<p>

"Son what's wrong?"

"My son has woke up."

"Oh that's great news. What was it that was wrong?"

"He took a potion that would put him to sleep for four days."

Uther frowned. "Why woul-"

"Don't act stupid. Why in the world did you give your consent to something that would put my son at risk?"

"Arthur." Merlin had hurried into the throne room after Arthur and held his arm.

"Oh you've made up." Hunith said smiling.

"Yes we have but that is not the point here. The point is you allowed your grandson to endanger himself and you'll be very lucky if I ever let any of you alone with him again!"

Arthur spun and stormed from the throne room. Merlin looked and saw his mother and Ygraine looking upset. "He doesn't mean it. It's the anger talking. I'll talk to him." Merlin reassured them before leaving.

Merlin hurried from the throne room. "Arthur. Arthur. Arthur will you stop. Please?"

Arthur sighed heavily and stopped, turning to face Merlin. "You can't say that to them and upset them like that and then leave."

"I just did."

"Arthur after you left Nathaniel told me more. He told me that the potion Gaius gave him was the one he gives the knights when they need to sleep for their bodies to recover. Don't get me wrong I don't like how they went about it but can't you see why our son went to such desperate measures? Because of us fighting Arthur and not talking."

Arthur sighed again and shook his head.

"Arthur you need to calm down, otherwise if you go to our son like this he will be upset thinking it is him you are mad at."

"But I am not mad at him. It is our parents I am mad at, our parents for giving their consent in the first place."

"I know that Arthur but if you go in our sons chambers how you are he won't think that. Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me Arthur."

Arthur moved forwards and gave Merlin a quick kiss on the lips making Merlin roll his eyes. "Not like that." he said and grabbed the back of Arthur's head, moving him towards him once more and joined at the lips where Merlin moaned and buried his fingers into the golden locks as his other arm went around Arthur's neck. Arthur's own arms holding tight onto Merlin's waist moving him closer.

Merlin pulled back when air was needed. "How do you feel now?"

"Horny."

Merlin frowned. "That's better than being angry and upsetting your son thinking it is him you are angry at I suppose." Merlin took Arthur's hand and led him to their sons chambers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter six which is the last chapter will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is the fifth series in the 'Kingdoms united' series. It is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united, families united, families continued and as the family grows'**_

_**_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale.**_**_

_**It is Raven's eighteenth birthday and Prince Lucan has arrived to help her celebrate, enter protective Arthur. This story is already finished and has six chapters and I will be updating every day :)**_

_**I have to thank Cathcer 1984 and ForeverCullen for their help. Thank you both so much. :) xx**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who has stuck with me through this from start to finish. Thank you all :) xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>Nathaniel who was sat up in bed looked up when his chamber doors opened and smiled when he saw his parents walk in hand in hand.<p>

"Daddy, father, where did you go?"

"Nowhere son." Arthur answered as he sat on the bed and hugged his son. "Your daddy has explained to me that you was in no real danger but I want to know why you did it."

"You said that after a couple of days you and daddy would make up. Only you didn't. I didn't want you both to split up. I saw how you would spend time together. How can you make up if you won't do that? I was talking to Evie and she helped me come up with the idea. Gaius would put me to sleep, Granddad would make me look poorly and you both would be spending time together being near me."

When Nathaniel was up, washed and dressed, Merlin took Arthur to one side. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"My father put a spell on my son to make him look pale and sweat even though he shivered. Now I'm mad."

"No Merlin. What did you tell me before we came in here. Leave it for now. If it was to harm him Balinor wouldn't have done it."

"I suppose. I guess we are to blame really."

"Hey." Arthur held onto Merlin's upper arms. "No one is to blame. Come here." Arthur took Merlin into his arms and hugged him, holding him close with Merlin's head resting on his shoulder.

With Merlin's head to the side resting on Arthur's shoulder, he saw his son smiling at the both of them and smiled back and winked.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later and even though things had calmed down, Arthur was still upset with his parents and in-laws. Merlin had tried to reason with him but Arthur couldn't get over the fact that they consented to give someone something that would put them to sleep for four days and that someone being their six year old son.<p>

Eventually after two days of not talking, Arthur went and saw his parents and in-laws where they explained and Arthur apologised for his behaviour and all was forgiven and forgotten.

It was now two days after the make up and Arthur shouldn't have been surprised and should have suspected what was to happen that afternoon with Lucan as he saw his daughter and Lucan get closer and closer.

It was in the afternoon when Arthur and Merlin was sat in the royal gardens. Merlin was sat with his legs crossed with little Natalie sat with her back against Merlin's front, wavering her arms and slapping her daddies thighs as she was giggling at the funny faces Nathaniel was making at her.

Arthur was sat next to Merlin, picking strawberries up one at a time and popping them into his mouth, after he had one he would feed Merlin one.

Evie was sat at the side of Arthur reading her book with her hand out feeling around for the food as she wouldn't take her eyes from her book.

Arthur caught Merlin's eye and after Merlin caught Nathaniel's they sat and watched as Evie, without taking her eyes off the page, reached out and went to grab a piece of food. Arthur reached out and quickly grabbed her hand. "Boo."

Evie squealed and jumped as she pulled her hand back and looked from her brother to her daddy who were trying their hardest not to laugh to her father who wasn't even trying.

"Father that wasn't funny."

"Well if you would have looked up from your book then you would have seen me grab you. You have plenty of time to read, this is a family picnic."

"Then where is Raven?"

"She is being measured for new dresses with Grandma and Nana."

Evie set her book aside and started to eat. They sat eating for about twenty minutes before they were interrupted by Lucan. "Lucan are you alright?" Arthur asked when he looked up and saw Lucan looking pale and twisting the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know. I wonder if I can talk to you and Merlin for a moment please? It's important."

Merlin handed Natalie over to Evie who was tickling her and making her laugh as Nathaniel continued to make her laugh harder with his funny faces.

"Lucan? What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Um. I want you both to know that I love Raven, with all my heart. I am finding myself lost without her. When I go home I don't focus on things proper because she is not there."

"You love our daughter very much." Arthur said.

"That I do. And I wanted to ask you both for permission to ask for Raven's hand in marriage."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "He had my permission from day one, and you like him now so he has your permission, so why is he asking us?" Arthur shrugged and Merlin turned back to Lucan. "Why are you asking us? You had our permission a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Of course. Lucan I know we are alright now but you have to expect this. Break my daughters heart and I break you."

"I understand. I would never hurt her. I'd die before I let anything happen to her. Thank you. Thank you so much." Lucan shook both of their hands enthusiastically and hurried from the royal gardens with a big grin on his face.

Merlin laughed as he watched him go and kissed Arthur before taking his hand for him to join their kids once more. "What was wrong with Lucan?" Evie asked.

"Nothing sweetheart. Eat up."

* * *

><p>Raven was sat in her chambers with different colours of material laid out on the table in front of her when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." she said, smiling when she saw Lucan enter.<p>

Lucan smiled back and placed a kiss on Raven's cheek. "What are these?"

"I have been measured for some new dresses. The others are starting to bulge where I am getting bigger." When Lucan looked Raven up and down with a frown on his face, Raven smiled and continued. "Bulging around my chest." she explained, giggling when she saw Lucan smile.

"I don't know what colours to choose from, Green, Blue, Purple, Red, Pink, Cream."

"White?"

Raven frowned and looked up at Lucan. "Why White?"

Lucan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and got down on one knee in front of Raven who gasped. "Raven. I love you. Despite our age I fell for you when we first met and my feelings for you have only grown since then. Without you I feel useless, with you I am complete. I don't know what I would do without you for I would be lost. Raven. Will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?"

Raven looked at the diamond ring Lucan was holding and couldn't hold back the tears as she dropped from the chair and onto her knees on the floor as she kissed Lucan hard and flung her arms around him.

"I'll take that as yes shall I, unless you're really getting my hopes up for a devastatingly cruel no."

Raven choked out a laugh. "Yes." she whispered before kissing his lips. "Yes," _kiss_ "yes," _kiss_ "yes."

* * *

><p>It was later that evening when Balinor, Hunith, Uther and Ygraine were stood in the throne room. Arthur walked in carrying Nathaniel on his left hip whilst his second eldest daughter Evie was holding his right hand and Natalie was in Merlin's arms who stretched her arms out and wiggled her fingers when she saw Uther who smiled and took Natalie from Merlin, who as soon as she was in Uther's arms, reached up to touch his head. "My qwown."<p>

Uther chuckled and kissed Natalie on the forehead. "Grandpa's crown. I will have one made for you Princess."

"Why have we been called here?" Balinor asked.

"Your eldest granddaughter wishes to make an announcement dad." Merlin said, sharing a knowing smile with Arthur.

"You two know what it is." Ygraine said.

"We have an idea."

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the throne room opened and Raven and Lucan walked in, hand in hand.

"What's going on my little seer?" Balinor asked.

"Earlier today after talking to dad and father, Lucan asked me to marry him. And I said yes." she said as she lifted her hand up to show everyone the ring.

Hunith and Ygraine squealed in delight as they took they granddaughter in their arms.

"Can I be bridesmaid?" Evie asked.

"Me too." Natalie squealed from Uther's arms.

Once free, Raven hugged her parents in turn. "I'm happy for you darling." Merlin said.

"Me too sweetheart." Arthur said, agreeing with his husband.

Raven took Nathaniel from Arthur. "Would you like to look after the rings for me and Lucan whilst we are getting married?"

"Yes please."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur. "It looks like we will have two celebrations next year."

"What's that?"

"Our daughters wedding. And you fortieth."

Arthur groaned and buried his face in Merlin's neck.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Ygraine asked, looking at her son.

Arthur kept his face in his husbands neck so Merlin answered. "I have just reminded him that he turns forty next year."

"I have a son who is nearly forty? That makes me feel old." Uther said. Ygraine looked at her husband. "Well you look it so you might as well feel it."

Staying in each others arms Arthur and Merlin looked at their daughter who looked happy in Lucan's arms and they couldn't help but think. Their daughter is now getting married. And whether they like it or not, she is all grown up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
